


Pride Goeth Before the Fall

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root meets her end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Goeth Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by online chat with Managerie and Jay513

In the end, it was Root’s own arrogance and carelessness that led to her downfall.

She had finally managed to discover Harold’s lair. She had been careful in her surveillance, biding her time until the library was empty to make her entrance and begin setting her trap.

She was pleased and flattered by the evidence of Harold’s interest in the pictures and printouts tacked along one wall. She snuggled into Harold’s chair, running her fingers lovingly over Harold’s keyboard and feeling quite pleased with herself. As she organized her thoughts, she rifled through the desk, idly helping herself to some M&Ms stashed in a drawer as she mapped out in her mind the steps she would follow in trying to hack into Harold’s system.

Engrossed in her opening moves, she only realized her mistake when her throat began to close and it became hard to breathe. She frantically began to rummage through her purse, pushing aside the gun, poison pen, tazer, and knife in an effort to find her epi-pen. But she was too late, falling over with a final painful wheeze, done in by a few Reese’s pieces.

 

The duo were shocked when they discovered what was waiting for them on their return to the library. 

Reese was a bit impressed by Harold’s countermeasures. He wouldn’t have expected the other man to use lethal force but had learned that his partner was full of unexpected surprises. John was just glad that he had never triggered whatever had taken out Root in his own various attempts to snoop into Harold’s business.

Finch was dismayed to find that Root had somehow invaded his sanctum sanctorum. He shuddered at the thought that she might have done something to John, or taken him away again if fate hadn’t somehow intervened.

 

Bear whined anxiously at the tension in the room. Tall One smelled angry, while Glasses was upset and scared. Bear kept glancing between his pack members and the thing on the floor, not sure what to do in the absence of any commands. Should he bite? The Lumpy Thing didn’t seem very threatening…Then Bear growled as he realized that the Lumpy Thing was partially sprawled across HIS comfy bed. He stalked over and grabbed a piece of it, yanking at it to move it away from HIS soft spot. 

Glasses squeeked an appalled “Bear!” while Tall One came over and lifted up the Nasty Thing with a slight “umph.” He gave Bear the command to guard before walking away, taking the Nasty Thing out of their den.

Glasses still seemed upset despite the removal of the Nasty Thing. Bear placed his head on Glasses lap where he was seated in his chair. He looked up and uttering a soft “whoof” to let Glasses know not to worry, Bear was here and if the Nasty Thing dared to return, Bear would eat it for him. Finally Glasses calmed down, giving Bear scritches behind his ears and turning to play with his toys. Reassured by the familiar clicking noises, Bear went and sat at alert in his bed, raising an offended lip over one fang at the lingering smell of the Nasty Thing. When Tall One returned and Bear was no longer on guard duty, he would roll and roll all over his bed to obliterate the offending smell.


End file.
